


I'm Crazy For You

by KawaiiNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Doctor AU, M/M, Top Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNeko/pseuds/KawaiiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Kat Dahlia's single Crazy</p>
<p>Eren Jaeger is a nurse that worked at Shiganshina Hospital until he got kicked out due to fighting with a co-worker. He was stationed at a new hospital as an assistant nurse. Eren was more than pleased to get a job at a new hospital, but he changed his mind when he saw his new boss.</p>
<p>OOC Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try Again

'Try again'

All I heard was that when I got kicked out of the hospital that day. That bastard horseface! He couldn't shut his mouth about our past relationship. I drove back to my apartment and unlocked the door. I immediately heard the beeping sound of a missed call. I scurried over and pressed voicemail.

'Eren Jaeger, you have been stationed to Recon Hospital due to your release at Shiganshina. Thank you for your time here and have a wonderful day.'

My eyes widened when I heard that I was going to Recon. That was where I dreamed to work! But, I would have to leave my parents to go to Sina. I sighed and put my keys in the bowl by the front door and put my bag down next to the sofa. I immediately grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my light-blue nurse uniform and called my parents.

"Hey mom!" I greeted.

"Hey honey, what's going on? You sound worried." she answered on the other side.

"Ah, I'm coming over to your house. I need to talk to dad as well."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

I hung up and got my keys and locked the door to my apartment. I got in my car and drove to my parents house. It was about a 10 minute drive, including traffic. When I came to a red light, I put my head on the steering wheel and sighed. I would have to go to another city. It was 7 hours away. I looked up and the light was green, so I went and slowed down on a U-turn. I waited for the cars to pass before I went into a gated neighborhood and punched in the numbers to open the gates.

My parents were very wealthy, my father was a doctor and my mom was a lawyer, but refused to support me. Said I needed to find my own way to support myself at age 20. My dad wanted me to join the medical career and I became a nurse. I graduated early to move on so I went to Shiganshina Hospital to work my way up to Recon. He got mad that I didn't become a doctor and now he hates me. Lovely.

I parked in their driveway and got out, then locking the car. I went up to their big oak doors and rung the door bell. I heard the barking of dogs and I winced. I hated those dogs, when I was younger, they tried to bite my toes.

"Eren!" I heard my mom yell out of happiness. "Come inside." I went passed her as she closed the door and hugged me. "Hi mom." I hugged her back. "You smell like a hospital. So, how is work for a teenager?" She nudged me. "Mom, I am not a teenager. I am 20 years old. And I need to talk to you about my job, where's dad?" I asked.

"In the living room." she nodded. "Perfect!" I clapped. I made my way to the living room where my dad was reading the newspaper. Yes, it was 10:34 AM. "Uh, h-hi dad." I stuttered. He scoffed and looked at me, putting his newspaper down. "What?"

"Grisha! Be nice." my mom warned. I sat down and looked at them. "Its about my job..." I trailed off. " "Hurry son, I have to leave for work soon." he said. "I lost my job at Shiganshina." I gulped. My dad stood up and slapped my face. "Grisha! Don't hit him! What do you think you're doing?!"

The sting still lingered as I felt tears coming out of my eyes. "What caused you to lose your job?! No son of mine will be a failure, but I guess it's to late."

"If you would listen to me finish! I got stationed at Recon as an assistant nurse and I have to move to Sina if I want to take the job." I cried. I felt my mom pat my back and lifted my head. "Listen Eren, if you want to take the job, take it. It will pay your bills and make very good money. Your father isn't even at Recon yet! This is a great opportunity Eren!"

"Ok, but are you sure? But you might need me to h-" My mom cut me off, "No. You will go. You can move in with Mikasa. She will be so happy!" 

My sister would be happy. I thought it over for a while. "Ok! I'll call Recon right now!" I smiled. I smirked at my dad, "Not a failure dad."

I ran up to my old bedroom and called up Mikasa first before anything, making sure I had a place to stay. "Hello?" She said. "Mikasa! I got stationed at Recon and I need a place to stay before I accept the job. Can I please stay at your house until I look for a new one?" I asked. "Woah! You got stationed at Recon?! Eren, I'm so happy! Yeah sure you can stay. When will you be here?" She laughed. "I don't know. I have to call to see when I start."

"Ok. Text me the details when you find out. Love you and see you soon hopefully." she said. "Bye Mika. Love you too." I hung up and called Recon.

"Recon Hospital,Petra Ral speaking, how may I help you?" A sweet voice asked. "Uh, hello. I'm Eren Jaeger and I worked at Shiganshina Hospital then stationed at Recon. I called to accept the job."

"Oh! Eren. What position were you assigned?" She asked. "Assistant nurse." I tapped the desktop. "Ah yes. You were top graduate, kicked out of Shiganshina Hospital for violence?" I blushed and answered yes. "Ok, Eren. Thank you so much for accepting the job. You will receive a call later telling you your schedule and we will see you in a bit. Bye."

I smiled at the news. Kicked out of Shiganshina and moving to Recon. Its hard to believe I would be so lucky to get a job like this.


	2. Is It Crazy

It has been 2 weeks since I got the call. I sold my apartment and all my furniture. I was done. A new life in Sina. My sister dove up to my parents house and came out of the car with another person.

"Hey Eren!" She said and ran up to me. I hugged her as she hugged back. "Where's mom and dad?" She asked. "At work. The are busy people." I laughed. "Aw man, I miss them. So how are you? Has Jean been treating you right?" She asked with a scary glare. "I told you we broke up Mikasa. Who is this?" I asked as a blonde boy was standing next to her the whole time. "Oh, this is Armin. He's my roommate."

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you Armin." I said. "Hello Eren. Nice to meet you as well." he blushed. "So, let's get going! I want to get there as soon as possible!" I smiled. They both helped me with my bags and I thanked them after. 

~*~

"Ah shit Eren. Get up!" Mikasa nudged me. I grumbled and got up. "What time is it?" I asked. "8:27 AM. Get your lazy ass up."

I grumbled and got out of bed. The room was pretty much empty considering I just moved here yesterday. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. I just stood in there thinking about my new job. They gave me my uniform before I moved to Sina, it was a white uniform with navy blue ends. I liked it. Once I dried off, I got dressed into my uniform and grabbed my car keys.

"Bye Mikasa! I'm leaving now!" I yelled. "Bye Eren! Have a nice day at work!" She yelled back from the kitchen. I took my leave and walked out the door, locking it and made my way to my car.

Once I arrived at Recon, I was astonished. It was the biggest hospital I've ever seen! I made my way through the glass doors and was met with a ginger haired girl at the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Petra asked. Yeah, I remembered her voice. "I'm Eren, the assistant nurse." I said shyly. I'm usually not this shy. "Oh Eren! I remember you! You're so cute!" She said and stood up to pinch my cheeks. I blushed as she made her way around the desk. "Come on, I'll show you to Dr. Ackerman. Christa, can you take my place for a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on Eren." Petra led me to an elevator and punched in a button. "So, are you exited? Only elites get a job here." she laughed. "Yeah, I am actually." I smiled. The elevator came to a stop at the 4th floor as we stepped out and a few people went in. "Ok, so here it is! He should be in here, if he isn't, he is probably with a patient." she mumbled.

"Thank you Petra." I smiled. "No problem. If something is wrong, come to me or Levi. Ok?" I nodded as she went down the hallway and into the elevator. I sighed as I looked at the door that said Dr. Levi Ackerman. My new boss. My hand hovered over the door to knock, but a deep voice caused me to stop.

"What are you doing, brat?" I'm guessing who was Levi, said. "O-oh. Um, I'm the a-assistant nurse." I stuttered. Oh fuck, didn't mean to stutter. "I see. Well, move over and we can talk about your schedule." he said and pushed me out of the way. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He opened the door and I walked in, Levi after, then shutting the door. "Eren Jaeger. Used to worked at Shiganshina but kicked out for violence with a co-worker. Interesting." He smirked. I blushed as he kept looking at me. "I-is there something on my f-face?" I asked.

"No, you just look familiar." he asked. "I don't think we've met before, sir." I said. He nodded and got up after a man came through the door. "Dr. Ackerman, sorry to interrupt sir, but there was an accident on 9th street between a school bus and 2 cars. There are 3 ambulances calling in to see if we are available."

"Yes. Bring them all in. Eren follow me." He growled. I perked up and followed him as it seemed like the whole hospital staff changed. At Shiganshina, it was never this busy. "Eren! We don't have all day, come on." Levi grabbed my arm. I yelped as he dragged me to a room where a bunch of children were on the hospital beds, some were bleeding quite a bit while others had scratches.

There were about 16 nurses and Levi was the only doctor in the room. "Dr. Ackerman! We need you at bed 4, she's loosing to much blood." a nurse yelled. He scurried over to the bed as he looked at me. "Eren, you know what to do. Don't act dumb, don't be scared. Ok? I need your help on this."

I nodded seriously and helped him with everything he needed. "No! Let me see her!" I heard a female voice yell from the door. "Eren, get her out of here! Now!" Levi yelled at me. "Right!" I said. Another nurse went to his aid as I went to the angry woman. "Excuse me ma'am, we need you to get out or we will need to call security." I said I scooted her out of the room. "Get the fuck away from me! My daughter is in there!" She screamed. I sighed as I pressed a button on the right wall, connecting to the lobby. "We need security." I said.

A few moments later, 3 police officers were ushering her out of the room. I immediately went back to Levi. "Its ok, I'm already doing the job." the nurse said. I stared at her in disbelief. I was the assistant nurse, not her. I felt the anger bubble inside me. What the fuck? No, this is what got you fired last time. I need to keep my cool.

3 hours passed by, and finally that bitch left my job. Levi looked extremely guilty when I came back. "Sir? What's wrong?" I asked. "She lost too much blood." He said. My eyes widened because I've never had to deal with a death before at the time I worked at Shiganshina. "S-she died?" I whispered. "I hate this part. Where I'm supposed to save someone's life, and I don't. It feels like I'm not supposed to be here. And the thing that pains me is when I tell the parents, their faces are horrible." Levi said.

I looked down at the dead little girl laying right next to me. She looked so peaceful though. "Sir-" "No, we need to tell her parents. I know what you are going to say, don't do it." I gulped as I followed him out the door. "What happened to my daughter?" The lady from before cried. Levi led her to a room where she sat down. "She didn't make it, I'm sorry. She lost too much blood, there wasn't enough time to sa-" "No! Stop! She didn't die!" She yelled. She grabbed my shirt and pushed me on the ground. "You! It was both of you! You dare to call yourselves nurses and doctors!"

She grabbed a medical knife and pointed it to me. "It was your fault!" Levi held her back from hurting me and called for security. I panicked and lifted myself from the floor. "Sir? Thank you for saving me." I whispered. "Haven't heard that in a while."

He left the room and I was left alone. Dr. Ackerman seemed so strong, but really he's a big softie. I blushed as I thought of him looking at me again. Is it crazy that I'm thinking of him like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this book! I am so elated I love you all! *huggies*  
> I should update pretty fast, but I don't I'm usually working on my works on Wattpad. You can find me there as @_erenxlevi_


End file.
